Claris Sinclair
Claris Sinclair (クラリス・シンクレア) is a young teenager whose favorite hobby is singing. She is one of two dreamers that possesses the Red Ideya of Courage in NiGHTS into Dreams, thus allowing her to venture through Nightopia to help NiGHTS defeat Wizeman the Wicked and overcome her stage fright. Story Claris auditioned for the first general invitation of the headlining musical made for Twin Seeds centennial commemoration celebrations. She had passed a brilliant primary examination. The second audition came that day. Claris was completely spun by the width of the stage and the force of the hot spotlight in which she stood for the first time. Her knees began to wobble, her throat became dry, her voice becoming husky. In fact, the spotlight was so bright it had become impossible to see the very judges watching her. Although she would have to wait until the evening for the audition results, poor Claris had already lost all self-belief and hope completely. She felt that she had lost her dream. "It’s not for me, something just wasn’t there…" She murmurs into a deep sleep from the tiredness of daytime. Trying to forget the importance of what she had wanted so much. However, it became obvious it mattered a lot in her subconscious and soon her fears were being played out at the hands of the evil spirits of Nightmare, pouncing mercilessly full of sin on even the good heart of Claris. The intense spotlight burned down strongly making her suddenly aware of all her physical flaws and her inexperience. Claris devoid of any hope in her voice runs from the stage trying to find an escape from her tormentors. Finding a wonderful shrine she soon discovers the creature NiGHTS who is being held captive within. Descriptions The official U.S. Today is Claris' chance to show her family she has stage talent. The stage light flares on, and her heart starts racing. The directors are out there, watching. Claris approaches the microphone, but something's not right. A small voice inside tells her that everyone will laugh. A few seconds pass, and the voice grows louder. No longer able to bear it, Claris runs off the stage. Official JP A 15-year old girl who lives in the suburb of Twin Seeds city. Since Claris was born and grew up in an artist's home, being creatively gifted was something expected of her. Continuously looking up at her dream of standing on a stage in a musical, it has always been her childhood ambition. However, Claris always stood in the shadows of other spoiled children, far too shy to prove herself on stage. Although one day her big chance to fulfill her dream became more than a dream... Gameplay After selecting Claris, she'll fall into her selected world where she'll be attacked by Nightmaren minions who'll take all her Ideya away except the red Ideya of Courage. In order to process further in the game, you should merge with NiGHTS by walking up to the Ideya Palace NiGHTS is stuck in. However, if you chose to, you can complete the level without NiGHTS at all, unlike in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. This opens up possible level exploring that is otherwise not available as NiGHTS, such as special chips platforms in Mystic Forest or the bouncy ground in Soft Museum. However, should you stay out too long, an Alarm Egg will be sent out after you, so be careful to avoid it or it'll be Night Over for Claris. Twin Seeds In Claris' last dream, she falls down onto a cloud that floats around the Twin Seeds Tower. NiGHTS can be seen flailing for attention but if you try to help NiGHTS then Wizeman will send a powerful wave, sending Claris flying off into the sky. She'll land onto a broken floating piece of asphalt and from here she jumps off the side into the city lights below. Claris overcomes her fears and shoots back up with her red Ideya following her, enabling her to rescue NiGHTS. The only difference is that there is no Alarm Egg and if you run out of time before collecting Claris' Ideya and freeing NiGHTS, then it is instant Night Over. Appearances Although her debut was on the Sega Saturn, Claris also appears as an unlockable character in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. However, she has no separate story. Claris also starred in Archie's 6 mini-comic adaptation of NiGHTS into Dreams as well as a last page of the NiGHTS storybook, NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings. http://www.nightsintodreams.com/NiD/violet/NiGHTSSB/28.htm Outside of NiGHTS, Claris also appeared in Burning Rangers, along with Elliot, as a special side quest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKvZJXbwuxw&t=1243shttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra409U0kgI0 Gallery Claris Sinclair/Gallery Trivia * In Japan, Claris is listed as 15 years old. However, in all other regions of the world, she is listed as 14 years old. The reason for the difference is unknown. * Ulala, the main protagonist from the 1999 Dreamcast rhythm game, Space Channel 5, looks a lot like Claris, they both have pink hair and orange clothes and they both sing, however it's unknown if Claris was an inspiration for Ulala's design. ** A few fans even speculate if Ulala could potentially be Claris as an adult due these similarities and the fact they are both from SEGA games, however, this theory is most likely wrong, because Ulala became orphan when she was 12 years old and she was in space in that same age, meanwhile Claris was on Earth when she was 14/15 and she had parents at that age, they both also have different career interest aswell as different eye colors. * Claris was voiced by Lynn Harris, who was also the voice of Amy Rose in Sonic CD and Sarah Bryant in Virtua Fighters 1 and 2. ** Claris' singing voice was Jasmine Allen. *** Jasmine came back to sing Dreams Dreams Sweet Snow in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. * Claris, along with NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman, Elliot and Puffy appeared in the 1997 Japanese gag comic Game Gag 1P Comic Sega-hen. * Out of the four main visitors, Claris is the only one who doesn't have any friends shown in the game, besides Elliot who she befriended at the end of the game, she is also the only visitor who doesn't have blue eyes, the only visitor who never met Reala (at least in the game's canon) and her name is the only one that might be a play word, being a play word of the name "Clarice". ** However, she does have two friends in the Archie Comics called Tessa and Kelly, she also befriended Elliot's basketball rival, Roger Wilkeah there, curiously, out of the four visitors, her friends are the only ones who's names were revealed. ** If Claris' name is in fact a play word, that makes her the only non nightmaren character aswell as the only visitor to have a play word as a name. See also * Elliot Edwards * William "Will" Taylor * Helen Cartwright * Roger Wilkeah References Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters